


Restless Night

by Poledancingdinos



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Sleep eludes her as she worries about an important interview.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	Restless Night

The bedroom was quiet except for the soft, even breaths coming from the large body in the bed and the faint sound of crickets which could be heard through the open window. Even with the cool draft, the occupant of the bed was sweating lightly under the blankets. He began to stir, the discomfort becoming enough to wake him.

A deep groan echoed through the bedroom as the man rolled onto his side and stretched his arm over the other half of the bed. His eyes flew open as he pushed himself up onto his forearm and stared at the vacant half of the bed. Brows furrowed in confusion, he glanced around the room. His gaze locked onto the faint yellow glow surrounding the door to the walk-in closet.

With another groan, the man climbed out of bed and shuffled over to the closet door. He scrunched his face as he pulled it open, the light burning his still sleep filled eyes. Once he adjusted to the light, he once again took in the room.

Random items of clothing had been pulled out of their rightful places and hung on a separate rack. There was a faint hum coming from a small machine on the ground. Next to it, a woman sat cross-legged in a pair of small night shorts and a thin camisole.

Seeing the way her nipples poked through the fabric stirred something in his abdomen, but he quickly snapped himself out of it.

“Love? What are you doing?”

The woman on the floor looked up at him with wide eyes, seemingly having not heard him come into the little room.

“I’m steaming your dress shirts”

The man sighed and sat down behind his girlfriend, pulling her between his legs.

“Why are you steaming my dress shirts in the middle of the night, Love?”

“Because I finished steaming all of my dresses… twice.”

There was a small pause before she spoke again.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, the heat did. But I guess you could say it was your fault because you weren’t in bed to rip the blankets away from my side.”

He smiled softly as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear then tilted her chin back to look at him.

“They are going to love you tomorrow; I am sure of it. You are completely qualified for that position and they would be crazy not to hire you.”

She leaned back against his warm chest and nuzzled her head below his chin.

“I really want this job, Hen. I’ve been waiting so long for a position to open in a company like that, I’m sick of working for people that only see us as a number.”

He pulled away from her and moved into a crouch beside her. She uncrossed her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to be picked up. He switched off the steamer with his foot before walking her back to the bed where he gently deposited her onto the mattress. He sat on the edge and leaned over her.

“If you want to ace that interview you need some sleep. I’ll go make you some herbal tea and I’ll let Kal into the bedroom for you to snuggle with.”

Her mood perked up at the mention of having the bear in bed with her for the night.

Henry chuckled.

“Don’t get used to it, Love. It’s just for tonight.”

He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply before wrapping the blanket around her body in a tight cocoon. He opened the room door and called for the hound. His nails clicked on the hardwood floor as he sauntered into the room before hopping up onto the bed and curling up with his head on her lap.

By the time Henry returned with the tea, she had already drifted off to sleep, her body tightly wrapped around the comforting Akita.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
